Archivo:Jeric Tan (陳傑瑞) - LOVE YOU MORE MV
Descripción 下載傳送門 / Download: ➡ KKBOX: http://kkbox.fm/Xa1hUk ➡ iTunes: http://apple.co/2lbTFne ➡ Spotify: http://bit.ly/2ozeLhG ➡ myMusic: http://bit.ly/2l7SpCd ➡ Omusic: http://bit.ly/2lI5srg ➡ QQ 音樂: http://bit.ly/2kLdf9u ➡ Hami 音樂: http://bit.ly/2lHrDx6 ➡ Indievox: http://bit.ly/2lHeST1 下載伴唱 支持傑瑞 VIP: https://www.patreon.com/JericT Support Jeric and get VIP downloads: https://www.patreon.com/JericT 2017/03/14❤白色情人節聽新歌 LOVE YOU MORE愛你多一些 新加坡創作男神JERIC陳傑瑞 2017情人節單曲-【LOVE YOU MORE 愛你多一些】 續上一首被人稱為最 ”BEAUTIFUL” 單曲《愛一百萬次》，以及近期翻唱韓劇主題曲《ALWAYS》中文版被新聞媒體評為是嗓音「讓人秒噴淚」的歌手，這次要「愛你多一些」。 你說： “I love you so” 我說：”I love you more“ 情人節有種不可思議的魔力，浪漫的氣氛與愛情的悸動，頓時讓全世界都墜入愛河～浪漫的一天，不禁讓人想擁有屬於自己的情人節，讓愛每天都可以多一些。 JERIC 這次改以復古情懷，讓聽眾既覺得旋律有種熟悉的浪漫，加上JERIC磁性的歌聲，讓人有談戀愛般的滋味～ 今天對愛人說「I love you so 我愛你」，讓他對你說「I love you more 我愛你多一些」！ 一切酸甜都值得了～ "只要你開口 什麼都OK"�� #浪漫情人節情歌 #loveyoumore ●更多陳傑瑞 JERIC 消息 More about JERIC: https://facebook.com/jericbook https://instagram.com/jericbook https://www.weibo.com/jerictan https://jeric.vip https://www.jerictan.com https://twitter.com/jerictan https://soundcloud.com/jerictan 作詞：陳傑瑞Jeric 作曲：陳傑瑞Jeric 突然間出現 你的畫面 閉上眼 我看見 某個時刻 某個地點 偶爾偷偷 看 你一眼 躲在 牆的 後面 就讓我 坦白一點 其實是我 注意你先 我的情人節 I love you so 我想聽你說 I love you more 小小的舉動 都讓我喜悅 每天都 愛你多一些 走了多久才走到今天 我的奇異果 好甜美 只要你開口 什麽都ok 每天都 愛你多一些 Why do birds 突然間出現 你的畫面 閉上眼 我看見 這個時刻 這個地點 偶爾偷偷 親 你的嘴 躲在 棉被 裏面 現在我 坦白一點 其實是我 愛上你先 我的情人節 I love you so 我想聽你說 I love you more 小小的舉動 都讓我喜悅 每天都 愛你多一些 走了多久才走到今天 我的奇異果 好甜美 只要你開口 什麽都ok 每天都 愛你多一些 愛多一些 愛多一些 愛多一些 愛你多一些 愛多一些 (I love you so) 愛多一些 (I love you so) 愛多一些 (I love you so) 愛你多 oh oh 愛多一些 愛多一些 愛多一些 愛多一些 愛你多一些 我的情人節 I love you so 我要對你說 I love you more 這時我下跪了 你被我嚇壞了 笑出來 還掉了眼淚 等了多久才等到今天 我的情人節 問你願不願 只要你開口 什麽都ok 每天都 愛你多一些 突然间出现 你的画面 tū rán jiān chū xiàn nǐ dí huà miàn 闭上眼 我看见 bì shàng yǎn wǒ kàn jiàn 某个时刻 某个地点 mǒu gè shí kè mǒu gè dì diǎn 偶尔偷偷 看 你一眼 ǒu ěr tōu tōu kàn nǐ yī yǎn 躲在 墙的 后面 duǒ zài qiáng dí hòu miàn 就让我 坦白一点 jiù ràng wǒ tǎn bái yī diǎn 其实是我 注意你先 qí shí shì wǒ zhù yì nǐ xiān 我的情人节 i love you so wǒ dí qíng rén jié i love you so 我想听你说 i love you more wǒ xiǎng tīng nǐ shuō i love you more 小小的举动 都让我喜悦 xiǎo xiǎo dí jǔ dòng dū ràng wǒ xǐ yuè 每天都 爱你多一些 měi tiān dū ài nǐ duō yī xiē 走了多久才走到今天 zǒu liǎo duō jiǔ cái zǒu dào jīn tiān 我的奇异果 好甜美 wǒ dí qí yì guǒ hǎo tián měi 只要你开口 什么都ok zhī yào nǐ kāi kǒu shí me dū ok 每天都 爱你多一些 měi tiān dū ài nǐ duō yī xiē why do birds 突然间出现 你的画面 why do birds tū rán jiān chū xiàn nǐ dí huà miàn 闭上眼 我看见 bì shàng yǎn wǒ kàn jiàn 这个时刻 这个地点 zhè gè shí kè zhè gè dì diǎn 偶尔偷偷 亲 你的嘴 ǒu ěr tōu tōu qīn nǐ dí zuǐ 躲在 棉被 里面 duǒ zài mián bèi lǐ miàn 现在我 坦白一点 xiàn zài wǒ tǎn bái yī diǎn 其实是我 爱上你先 qí shí shì wǒ ài shàng nǐ xiān 我的情人节 i love you so wǒ dí qíng rén jié i love you so 我想听你说 i love you more wǒ xiǎng tīng nǐ shuō i love you more 小小的举动 都让我喜悦 xiǎo xiǎo dí jǔ dòng dū ràng wǒ xǐ yuè 每天都 爱你多一些 měi tiān dū ài nǐ duō yī xiē 走了多久才走到今天 zǒu liǎo duō jiǔ cái zǒu dào jīn tiān 我的奇异果 好甜美 wǒ dí qí yì guǒ hǎo tián měi 只要你开口 什么都ok zhī yào nǐ kāi kǒu shí me dū ok 每天都 爱你多一些 měi tiān dū ài nǐ duō yī xiē 爱多一些 ài duō yī xiē 爱多一些 ài duō yī xiē 爱多一些 ài duō yī xiē 爱你多一些 ài nǐ duō yī xiē 爱多一些 (i love you so) ài duō yī xiē ( i love you so ) 爱多一些 (i love you so) ài duō yī xiē ( i love you so ) 爱多一些 (i love you so) ài duō yī xiē ( i love you so ) 爱你多 oh oh ài nǐ duō oh oh 爱多一些 ài duō yī xiē 爱多一些 ài duō yī xiē 爱多一些 ài duō yī xiē 爱多一些 ài duō yī xiē 爱你多一些 ài nǐ duō yī xiē 我的情人节 i love you so wǒ dí qíng rén jié i love you so 我要对你说 i love you more wǒ yào duì nǐ shuō i love you more 这时我下跪了 你被我吓坏了 zhè shí wǒ xià guì liǎo nǐ bèi wǒ xià huài liǎo 笑出来 还掉了眼泪 xiào chū lái huán diào liǎo yǎn lèi 等了多久才等到今天 děng liǎo duō jiǔ cái děng dào jīn tiān 我的情人节 问你愿不愿 wǒ dí qíng rén jié wèn nǐ yuàn bù yuàn 只要你开口 什么都ok zhī yào nǐ kāi kǒu shí me dū ok 每天都 爱你多一些 měi tiān dū ài nǐ duō yī xiē Categoría:Vídeos